Dear Fanfiction, Kickin' It Style
by PerformingArtsAreMyPassion
Summary: What we, the authors and characters, have to say about fanfics.
1. The Guys Need Attention, Too!

**I have been reading loads of these kind of Fanfictions, like PJO, The Hunger Games, even SWAC and Victorious. One could say I'm obsessed; one may or may not be right. So I decided to give it a go! **

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Why are you all so obsessed with Kick? Others of us actually exist, you know! **Such as, me with a girlfriend, named **_**Julie**_**(!),** _or the playa. And don't forget the dude with an eye on Grace.._ Dude, don't tell people! They think I'm swagaliciously single! **Yeah, they totally do...**

Anyway, don't forget us and our love lives!

From dudes, with love interests,

Jerry, _Eddie_ and **Milton**.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

**Sorry about how short that was. I love Kick stories and am aware that Jace stories exist, which I love, but that was just the first thing that came to mind. PM me or review if you have an idea for a letter. Even if it's from us, the authors, I don't mind! Just don't ask me to look at any M stories. I just.. No... Hell No...**

**A Peaceful Cheerio. x**

**Eliza. C=**


	2. Stupid Love Stories

**I am so sorry about the long update! My computer's a desktop and stupid.**

**Thank you to Maddy and Life Is like A Potato for reviewing. Much appreciated! Life Is Like a Potato: I promise I will get around to doing your letter. I have just had this one in mind for ages, so I really want to get done. It will be done for the next one. I realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have 10 quid, so do you think that I would own a TV Show!? Not to mention, one of the only ones I watch! If it's not already obvious, I don't own it.**

**_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_**

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Why is the story line - I go out with Donna Tobin, who is an idiot, she cheats on me, I kiss Kim, and then it's 'Happy Ever After' with added rainbows and unicorns – used so many times?

1. You don't even know her and she might not be an idiot.

2. Would it kill you to think of a slightly different plot? I know some of you do but not all of you.

3. I have moved on! I'm over her! I was never even into her. She was just cute. Don't think of me like that. There is no problem in thinking a girl is cute.

4. I don't like Kim that way!

_Yeah, you're totally not into her... *cough*cough*YOU TWO ARE*cough*cough*MADE FOR EACH OTHER!*cough*cough* _**That must be the smartest thing Jerry's ever said! Well, written. **Not helping, Jerry & Milton! _Just pointing the facts, bro! _**No problem in that...**Wait, you two actually on something Milton considers as smart!

Wow...

Anyway, I don't like Donna!_ Oh really? _Or Kim! **_Darn!_**

Think of a slightly different plotline, please.

Sincerely, Jack.

**_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_**

**I hope you enjoyed it and thought that it was kind of funny. I don't think that it was as funny as I wanted it to be.**

**I don't think that it's clear. So, Jack was normal, Milton was bold and Jerry was italics. I would have used script mode. But that's ****_illegal._**

**Pooh. I have no problem whatsoever, with any stories I write about., Trust me! I love all of the ones I've read! Sorry, if I offended anyone. I just read a lot of those and I know that not all of you do. thought of him that way, when I was typing. In the 'She was just cute' line. Heh...**

**Anyways, tell me what you want me to write and I'll try my best!**

**A Peaceful Cheerio. x **

**Eliza. C=**

**P.S. Has anyone heard 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift? I'm listening whilst typing this. I love the song!**


	3. Make Me Me

**Hi! Sorry about the generation I take up to write a chapter. Expect around four more today, both of which will be quite 'Kick' based. Anyway, this is dedicated to Life Is like a Potato! Thanks for reviewing whilst submitting an idea. I didn't use it exactly. I just added a few more ideas. **

**You might want to skip this part but here are my responses to all the reviews, favourites and follows. Seriously, you people are amazing.**

**Maddy: Thank you for reviewing and all your ideas. Don't say I won't use them because I might modify them but there is no doubt that I won't use them.**

**danceisforever1: Here it is! And there is one more coming up.**

**confusedoutofmymind: Thank you for the review and I love them! Have you heard State Of Grace?**

**And thank you to BigTimeRushLover1998, iGal and Shinepool of Brambleclan for favouritizing. I don't ask why I say I say that, I just do.**

**Here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Never have. Chances are, never will.**

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Why am I never me, half of the time? Usually, I'm depressed, if not a social outcast (ultimate respect to social outcasts) or, my favourite, I'm hanging out Donna, Grace and Kelsey and we're the well-known mean girls of the school!

Why can't you just make me, me? Kim Crawford, the butt-kickin' blonde who's best friends are a bunch dudes of and a man-boy on the wrong side of 30? I like being me! Not anyone else!

Just make me, me!

Sincerely, Kim.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

**See you soon.**

**A Peaceful Cheerio. x**

**Eliza. C=**

**P.S. Has anyone heard any good MCR, lately ? Still in love with Na Na Na! I'm gonna be asking about what you've heard lately on every chapter, since I'm addicted to the radio.**


	4. Don't Forget The Adults

**And I'm back. Magic, right?**

**Disclaimer: Two seconds have passed. Keep dreaming, yeah? Wow...**

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

Dear FF Authors, **(1)**

Do you forget about us, the adults? There are seven stories about me, **four about me, **Marge and I aren't even mentioned on the list of characters_ and there are One thousand, Two Hundred and Fifty- Eight stories about the kids! Yeah, that's right. I did the __math.__.. _**(2)**

Even if it's a simple story about the day's of our youth, don't leave us out! It actually hurts, you know! _It really does._

Sincerely,

Rudy, **Bobby, **Phil _and Marge._

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

**I'm far too lazy too say FanFiction, any more.**

**I can really picture Marge saying that...**

**Did that sounds alright? In my mind, it's meh. The definition of meh tends to vary but usually in this case, it's average. Usually, when I say it, the pitch of my voice tends to define but you can't hear me can ya?**

**I'll be back. (Yeah, that's right. I went all ****Schwarzenegger. What!)**

**Peace. X**

**Eliza. : { D**

**P.S. Have any of you heard Punk Rocker by Sandi Thom? OMD! It's amazing...**


	5. Too Lovestruck

**Hey.**

**This one is slightly odd because it's from me, as my perspective as a viewer (slash a person who goes on the Kickin' It Wiki site, a lot.)**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: ….**

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

Dear Kickin' It Script Writers,

I have been reading a lot about HTRJ and episodes taking place after that episode. Although I haven't watched them, I'm a bit aggravated. It's seems that after we found out about Kim's crush, she seems to be making it more and more obvious. Even if the thought of Jack leaving was a wake up call for these feelings, I don't think that she would have just openly admitted it. Knowing Kim, she would have been a small stage of denial at least. And if she had discovered this crush before, she would been acting the way she apparently is now. An episode isn't that long, people.

What I'm saying is Kim just seems a bit too lovestruck, in my mind. Maybe someone feels like that, maybe it's just me. But it's kind of annoying.

From,

A mystery viewer. (Look down.)

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

**The next chapter should be here by now.**

**See you there.**

**Peace. x  
****Eliza. : { D**

**P.S. Chapter 5, people! Oh yeah!**

**P.P.S. Heard Hello by Karmin, yet? I love it almost as much as I told You So!**


	6. Detail

**This one's for Maddy. Voila. **

**Disclaimer: …..I hate you...**

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

Dear FF Authors,

Why do some of you go into such preciseness when writing about what we wear because to be honest, nobody cares that much. Seriously, if you where writing an autobiography, would you say exactly what you were wearing, unless it was insanely relevant to the situation?

In boy world, most of the things you write don't even make sense in our minds, unless we are stylists! It's pretty pointless.

From, Jerry.

P.S. Yeah, that's right! I used fancy words! I do pick upon some of the things Milton says. And he helped me so...

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

**Two more...**

**Peace.x **

**Eliza. : { D**

**P.S. 2 numbers and 3 words. 30 Seconds To Mars...**


	7. Kick Better Happen

**'Sup...**

**Disclaimer: Take a guess...**

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

Dear Kickin' It Writers,

How dare you taunt us? You people have taunted us with the past six episodes and we are pretty annoyed right now! We all know they are going to get together. So, make it happen! It's really aggravating. This you have been torturing us for so long we deserve at least two-thirds worth of Kick repayment. And if you go all Seddie on us and give us four episodes, well, you know that there are other definitions to the word _kick._

From,

Slightly _miffed _ Kick-shippers.

_**XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

**I would consider kicking someone if Kick didn't prevail but **

**We will all know that it's going to happen.**

**I live about 10 hours away.**

**It's probably illegal so...**

**Peace.x **

**Eliza. : { D **

**P.S. Catching My Breath by Kelly Clarkson? Wow.. It's good music!**


	8. I'm not weak or Cinderella!

**The last one for today!**

**I chucked in a little thought by the way. Guess it... **

**Disclaimer: If you see my name in the credits or on the Wikipedia page, then we are all good.**

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

Dear FF Authors,

Why do you people make me weak so much? Really, what's that all about? I know that the slogan is 'Unleash Your Imagination' but at leas,t make it a bit more realistic. Come on. And what's up with this whole ' Kimerella' theme? There is no way in heck that Kelsey or Claire or Grace or Donna are ever going to be related to Ty, that Ty is going to marry my mom, my mom's going to die and my life is going to be a living hell until jack and this Masquerade Ball thing comes and saves my life... It's not going to happen. There are good authors out there but it is just not right.

From,

Kim Crawford.

You know, the _strong_ girl with _one little_ sister.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

**Hope you enjoyed them!**

**Peace. x**

**Eliza. : { D**

**P.S. Loving the new Carly Rea Jepsen right now! Oh yeah1**


End file.
